


Amar es de valientes

by CrazyBitch16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBitch16/pseuds/CrazyBitch16
Summary: El amor es algo muy complicado y a la vez algo muy hermoso. Si una persona puede amar pasando por alto cualquier defecto que la otra persona posea, eso es amor verdadero.Sugawara Koushi entenderá gracias a la ayuda de una persona especial que si dos personas se aman , nada mas además de eso puede importar.Daisuga.One-Shot.Haikyuu!! no me pertenece.





	Amar es de valientes

Sugawara Koushi era una persona tranquila, inteligente y refrescante, protector con la gente que le importaba y amable con todo el mundo. Era el armador oficial de Karasuno, antes de que Kageyama Tobio llegara al club y ocupara su puesto, pero eso no le molestaba, él sabía que podía ayudar al equipo desde afuera también, con tácticas y a veces entrar a los partidos, y volver a sentir la emoción de estar ahí correr por sus venas.

Pero últimamente estaba muy diferente.

¿Cuál era el motivo de esto?

Sus padres eran buenos, estaban siempre ahí para apoyarlo en cualquier situación, tenía a sus compañeros de equipo, a sus "pequeños cuervos ", como los llamaba Tanaka, también estaba esa persona especial que ha estado siempre con él.

Sawamura Daichi.

El amable capitán de Karasuno, su incondicional amigo y compañero en la cancha.

El problema real de Sugawara giraba en torno a Daichi, Suga no quería culparlo, era el mismo quien estaba mal, quien sentía cosas que no debía sentir, no era normal, no era correcto. 

Le gustaba su capitán.

Lo amaba.

Su personalidad amable y a la vez aterradora cuando se enoja, su pasión, su hermoso rostro y cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera para Koushi era perfecto.

El sabía que no estaba bien, dos hombres no pueden estar juntos, está mal visto, es antinatural, no es correcto.

Estos pensamientos llevaron a Suga a hundirse en la tristeza, lo llevaron a pensar que algo estaba mal con él, que estaba enfermo y que no debía tener estos sentimientos. 

Así que tomo la decisión de alejarse de su capitán, evitar estar muy cerca o mantener una conversación larga con él, era bastante complicado ya que ellos pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntos y si él se alejaba de repente, de seguro Daichi se daría cuenta de algo había pasado, así que empezó a distanciarse de él de a poco, tratando de no ser tan obvio.

Pero eso no aseguraba que otras personas e incluso la que trataba de ignorar no se dieran cuentan del cambio en el comportamiento de Sugawara.

El primero en darse cuenta fue la pequeña deidad guardiana de Karasuno, quien lo noto en las prácticas, Nishinoya Yuu conocía lo suficiente a Sugawara para darse de cuenta de esos pequeños cambios, la ausencia de esa brillante sonrisa, de esos deslumbrantes ojos que derrochan cariño y amabilidad, y de esas miradas compartidas con el capitán del equipo. 

Cansado de esto, Yuu, directo e impulsivo como siempre decidió hablar con el después de la practica para saber que iba mal.

Todos estaban guardando las cosas, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se habían marchado hace ya tiempo, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, y los otros chicos de segundo se habían ido también, Asahi y Daichi estaban en el vestuario esperando por Noya y Suga respectivamente para volver a sus hogares.

\- Asahi-san, Daichi-san, pueden adelantarse, Suga y yo tenemos algo que hacer. - Sonrió el libero.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro, Nishinoya? ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto el capitán frunciendo el ceño

\- No, no, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Daichi-san, solo quiero preguntarle sobre un asunto personal mío. - Noya presiono y miro fijamente a Asahi, haciéndole entender la situación.

\- Vamos, Daichi, Nishinoya y Suga nos pueden alcanzar después. - La estrella de Karasuno entendió la mirada del libero y empezó a retirarse del vestuario.

\- Esta bien, tengan cuidado al volver a casa. - Daichi frunció el ceño un poco mas y salió del vestuario junto a Asahi. 

Nishinoya espero pacientemente a que Suga apareciera.

\- ¿Eh, Nishinoya? ¿Donde están los demás? - Suga miro confundido al libero quien estaba sentando en uno de los bancos del vestuario. 

\- Suga- san. - Noya levanto la cabeza - Necesito hablar de algo muy importante. - Aclaro mirando al armador con una expresión seria impropia de él y palmeo el espacio a su lado. 

\- ¿Está todo bien, Nishinoya? - Pregunto mirando preocupado a su compañero y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Suga-san? Últimamente has estado diferente. - Cuestiono yendo directo al punto.

\- No entiendo de que estás hablando, estoy igual que siempre, Nishinoya. - Respondió sonriendo débilmente mirando hacia el piso, incapaz de mentirle a alguien en la cara.

\- No, no es así, Suga-san, lo he notado y no soy el único, Asahi-san lo ha notado también. - Elevo un poco la voz y miro a los hombros del armador hundirse.

\- Yo... No...- Hablo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Suga-san, podes hablar conmigo. - Nishinoya se sintió mal de ver al siempre animado Sugawara en ese estado.

\- Me gusta alguien. - Hablo de repente todavía sin mirar a los ojos del libero.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? - Cuestiono mirando con confusión al armador.

\- N-no es-esta bi-bien. - Tartamudeo este con la voz cada vez mas entrecortada.

\- ¿Por qué, Suga-san? ¿Ella no te corresponde? Pero Suga-san es genial , si ella no - Empezó a hablar determinadamente.

\- No es una chica. - Cortó el otro y apretó sus puños.

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Es un chico. - Aclaro. - Entiendo si te da asco, Nishinoya, no... - Empezó a levantarse con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un chico? - Nishinoya lo corto y agarro su brazo.

\- No es normal. - Hablo sorprendido de la actitud del más pequeño.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo normal?! - Grito enojado. - ¡¿Personas que se aman unas a otras es algo no normal?! ¡¿Te parece mal eso, Suga-san?! -.

\- Pero está mal visto, un chico debe estar una chica - Hablo entrecortado y miro a los ojos del libero por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, se sorprendió al ver en ellos dolor y compasión, ni una pizca de asco u odio.

\- ¿Que mierda importa lo que la gente piense? ¿Quien dice que eso es lo correcto? - Disminuyo su voz al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Suga - Si dos personas se aman, no importa nada más, no importa el sexo, ni la edad , nada , lo único que importa es el amor que esas personas se tienen -.

Esas palabras eran las que Suga necesitaba escuchar, esas palabras eran las que él pensó por un tiempo pero se olvido de ellas por los prejuicios del mundo.

Fue en ese momento que entendió que si, mucha gente lo iba a mirar con asco por sus orientación sexual, mucha gente lo iba a señalar con el dedo, mucha gente lo iba a criticar.

¿Pero eso de verdad importaba?.

No, no lo hacía.

No era el único que pasaba por esto, el no estaba enfermo, no era alguien "malo", era una persona amando a otra persona, era amor, y esa misma gente que señalaba y criticaba a la gente como él, eran solo ignorantes que no conocían el amor verdadero. 

Un amor puro, un amor que no ve sexo, que no ve clase social, que no ve edad, que no ve color de piel, que no ve defectos, simplemente aman con todo su corazón.

\- Suga-san, está bien amar - Nishinoya susurro y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Y en ese momento Suga exploto y cayó de rodillas, abrazando al libero y liberando todos esos demonios que habían estado dentro de el, y entendiendo por fin, que sin importar lo que los demás digieran él quería ser feliz y estar junto a su capitán.

El libero abrazo al armador, con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, mientras susurraba palabras de cariño, recordando cuando él paso por lo mismo , cuando estaba confundido y como su persona especial lo saco de ese infierno y lo hizo ver el mundo de otra manera, una mucho más brillante.

Después de un rato en esa posición, Suga empezó a calmarse y limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, levantándose del piso con la ayudad de Noya.

\- ¿Estás bien, Suga-san? -.

\- Si, Nishinoya, muchas gracias por todo, eres de verdad genial. - Contesto y sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa acompañada de sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y palmeo la cabeza del pequeño.

\- Lo sé, Suga-san. - Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Ahora, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Daichi-san acerca de tus sentimientos por él? -.

-¡¿Q-que?! - Suga enrojeció completamente y se hizo para atrás tartamudeando.

\- Es tan obvio, Suga-san, la forma en la que ustedes se miran y se sonríen, si no los conociera, diría que están casados - El pequeño rio fuerte, recordando a Ryuu llamar a Suga "Mami" y a Daichi "Papi". 

\- N-no creo que él me mire de esa forma, Nishinoya. - Sonrió tristemente.

El libero sonrió sínicamente y se pregunto mentalmente porque "mami "y "papi" eran tan despistados. 

\- Bueno, Suga-san, creo que es hora de irnos, se nos hizo muy tarde. - Noya empezó a ponerse su chaqueta y tomo su bolsa para salir de ahí.

\- Si. - Un Sugawara mucho más feliz salió del vestuario junto a Noya. 

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus hogares, hablando de cosas triviales, y con muchas insinuaciones de parte de Yuu haciendo sonrojar a Suga, dejándolo casi como un tomate. Se detuvieron en la tienda de la familia del entrenador Ukai, viendo a dos figuras conocidas.

\- Asahi-san. - Grito Noya saltando a la espalda del grandote y abrazando su cabeza.

\- Los estábamos esperando. - Sonrió Asahi, dándole a Nishinoya un helado.

\- Gracias, Asahi-san, eres el mejor. - Yuu acepto el helado y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su estrella haciéndolo sonrojar y tartamudear un pequeño de nada.

\- Suga ¿Estás bien? - Un preocupado Daichi se acerco, invadiendo el espacio personal de su armador y mirando sus ojos enrojecidos.

\- Estoy bien, Daichi, nada de qué preocuparse. - respondió, hipnotizado de lo cerca que estaban los ojos de Daichi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - El capitán presiono, y rozo sus manos por debajo de los ojos de Suga.

\- S-sí, estoy seguro - Sugawara se sonrojo y puso su mano arriba de la de su capitán, sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos? - Cuestiono Asahi mirando a su guardián terminarse el helado mientras mira a los tortolitos.

\- De cosas, Asahi-san. - Sonrió el pequeño y grito - Parejita, nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la práctica mañana, me llevo a Asahi- san. - Noya tomo el brazo de Asahi mientras ambos saludaban con la mano y se iban, uno saltando y el otro tratando de calmarlo para que no hiciera tanto ruido pero fallando miserablemente.

Una vez roto el momento, ambos chicos, empezaron a caminar, más calmados, y en un silencio cómodo.

\- No me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros, Suga. - Empezó a hablar Daichi con calma - Últimamente te he notado muy diferente, has estado evitándome. - Siguió mientras dejaba de caminar.

\- Y-yo no he estado evitándote, Daichi. - respondió mirando hacia al piso - He tenido unos problemas personales -.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Algo grave? - El capitán cuestiono y se acerco un poco más a Suga.

\- No, no lo son, ya están solucionados, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. - respondió mientras trataba de calmar su ansiedad de tener a Daichi tan cerca.

\- Esta bien pero sabes que siempre voy a estar acá para apoyarte. - Sawamura sonrió y planto un beso en la frente de Suga para luego darse vuelta y seguir caminando.

Pero Suga no lo siguió.

\- Daichi. - lo paro agarrando su chaqueta

\- ¿Qué pasa, Suga? - este miro sorprendido la mano de Suga, y al tratar de mirar su rostro que estaba que estaba agachado, se percato de lo rojas que estaban las orejas de su compañero.

\- Me gusta alguien. - Suga empezó y cuando Daichi quiso hablar, el armador lo paro y continúo. - Es un chico.

\- .... - Daichi no respondía y eso aterro enormemente a Suga, quien a pesar de eso, valientemente decidió levantar la cabeza y mirar a su capitán a los ojos.

Daichi tenía el ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos se habían tornado fríos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo, simplemente se miraron, uno aterrado y el otro enojado.

\- ¿Daichi? - Suga trato de que su amigo se calmara y espero pacientemente a que digiera algo.

El conocía a Daichi, el era una persona amable. 

Él lo iba aceptar ¿No?

\- ¿Quién es? - Se oyó su fría voz, que rompió el silencio en el que estaban hace ya varios minutos.

\- ¿Ah? - 

\- ¿Quien es la persona que te gusta? - Frunció el ceño más si era posible.

\- ¿Eh? - No espero que Daichi le fuera a cuestionar eso.

\- ¿Es alguien del club o del salón? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Juega Voleibol? - A cada pregunta que iba haciendo, iba dando un paso hacia adelante, dejando al armador contra una pared que había allí.

\- Daichi ¿Qué pasa? - Sugawara temblaba, no del miedo, sino de la cercanía, su capitán tenía una mano apoyada en la pared arriba de su hombro y su rostro estaba muy cerca.

\- ¿Esa persona es mejor que yo? - Suga vio dolor en los ojos de Daichi y no pudo soportarlo.

\- La persona que me gusta... - Suga empezó a hablar pero Daichi lo corto, sonriendo falsamente.

\- No quiero saberlo, Suga, les deseo lo mejor a ambos. - Se dio la vuelta y apretó sus puños impotentemente. - El de seguro es...

\- Déjame terminar. - Grito pegándole en la cabeza, lo dio vuelta y lo acerco a él, poniéndose ambos de nuevo contra la pared.

\- La persona que me gusta. - Le hablo a un sorprendido y adolorido Daichi. - Eres tú -.

\- ¿Q-que? - El capitán trato de procesar las palabras dichas por su amigo.

\- Me gustas, Sawamura Daichi.- Susurro el armador con lágrimas en los ojos 

Apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Koushi, el capitán de Karusuno estrello sus labios con los de su armador favorito.

No fue un beso suave como muchos imaginarían, fue uno desesperado, con lenguas mezclándose, gemido ahogados, brazos aferrándose unos a otros, cuerpos tocándose.

Cuando se les acabo el aire, cortaron el beso. Apoyaron sus frentes juntas, mirándose profundamente. Daichi pasó sus grandes manos por el cabello de Suga mientras este respiraba agitadamente y ronroneaba del gusto.

\- Me gustas también, Sugawara Koushi. - Susurro como respuesta sonriendo.

Suga trato de controlar sus lágrimas pero salieron inconscientemente mientras se abraza a la gran espalda de Daichi, este le devolvió el abrazo, juntando sus cuerpos.

\- Estoy tan feliz, estuve esperando esto por tanto tiempo. - Daichi sonrió enormemente y entrelazo su mano con la del armador.

\- Yo... es increíble que sientas lo mismo que yo , no lo creo. - Respondió Suga, todavía sin creerlo.

\- Es mejor que te lo empieces a creer, Suga, porque ahora que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, no te voy a dejar ir. - Susurro mientras volvía a besarlo con más pasión que antes.

Después de muchos besos y caricias , ambos se separaron sonrojados, respirando fuertemente y con los ojos llenos de amor y deseo.

\- Creo que es hora de volver a nuestros hogares. - Dijo en voz baja Daichi mientras besaba lentamente el cuello de su amado , Inhalando su olor.

\- S-si. - Contesto este mientras se mordía el labio.

\- Nos vemos mañana, novio. - Dijo mientras se separa del cuello que estaba besando y le guiñaba el ojo.

\- NI siquiera me lo has pedido oficialmente. - Dijo mientras le robaba un beso -.

Daichi sonrió más grande si era posible y se arrodillo delante de Suga quien lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de su armador y la besaba.

\- Si, mi capitán. - Respondió mientras suspiraba.

\- Entonces, todo listo. - Hablo, mientras se levantaba del piso. - Nos vemos mañana, Suga, ve con cuidado , si?. - Dijo bajito mientras lo besaba y mordía su labio inferior, tratando de controlarse.

\- Si, hasta mañana. - Suspiro mientras se tocaba el labio.

Ambos chicos siguieron por su camino, mientras sonreían como idiotas, ambos pensando que después de 3 años, después de tantos momentos malos y buenos compartidos.

Al fin tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos.

Y no la iban a desaprovechar.


End file.
